Objectives: 1. Completion of the elucidation of the oligosaccharide structure by per methylation experiments. The data derived from these studies, which will permit the deduction of precise glycosidic bond linkages, also may aid in revealing the possibility of microheterogeneity of the glycopeptide. 2. We hope to obtain more alpha1-antitrypsin from ZZ subjects and thereby allow us to compare the structure of this protein with the corresponding homologous protein of the MM type. 3. Purified alpha1-antitrypsin of the Pi type MM will be fractionated by isoelectric focusing and the isoelectrically heterogenous proteins separated. The structural differences among these isoelectrically heterogenous proteins will be determined. It is hypothesized that the differences are in the carbohydrate moiety and it is in this area that our effort will be primarily made.